Aftermath
by A Reviewing Reader
Summary: So many leftover threads of plot bunnies that were never found. This is my take of what happened at the end of said bunny. Includes tiny bits of Mickara, Jara, Fabina, and a snippet of MickxJoy...whatever they're called.
1. Chapter 1

I had this plot bunny form in my mind as soon as the finale ended. I wondered, what on earth happened with Mara and Mick? And thus, this was born.

I will be doing other things like this, like what happened with Fabina, and Amfie, and Jerome and his dad... So I hope you enjoy the beginning to this new, sort-of a story. :D

* * *

><p>-Mara's POV-<p>

After hugging the gang, I saw Nina pull Fabian upstairs, both of them laughing. When they were out of sight, I saw Amber following close behind them, muttering, "I need to get more pictures of Fabina!" with Alfie at her heels.

I grinned, letting out a half-laugh. I felt arms wrap around me, and I turned to see Jerome smiling at me. I returned his embrace, but saw Mick over his shoulder. I stiffened at his expression . . . I saw betrayal, anger - but most of all, sadness.

I pulled back, staring into Jerome's icy blue eyes. I whispered, "I'll meet you in there, okay?"

Jerome seemed to understand that something was on my mind and that I needed to be alone, so he gave me a quick nod and walked back into the party, where music was blaring and people were dancing to a catchy beat.

I slowly approached Mick, who faced away from me, toward the door, toward a way out of my life forever. I put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him, and he peered over his shoulder at me.

"What do you want?" His voice was not full of venom like I had expected; it was more sad than anything.

My heart tugged at his tone, and I pushed away those thoughts. I wasn't completely shocked by his reaction. He must have realized that Jerome and I are going out; for crying out loud, Jerome put his arms around me which clearly meant I was in some sort of relationship with him.

"Mick, I-I want to explain-" I began.

"Mara, you don't need to explain anything. I saw what happened," Mick said glumly.

"You could tell we were going out by us hugging?" I asked.

"Yeah. That, and you snogging him. That sends a pretty loud message, you know," Mick remarked.

I gaped. "Y-You saw that?"

"How could I miss it? You were standing right in the middle of the party, you know. And those two people with you, Clarke's sister and some other guy, they were so happy to see you two like that; it seemed like _everyone_ was happy about it."

"Mick, I-I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Just stop, okay? I really don't want to hear your apology."

"Please, just try-"

"Stop it. Let's just have a clean break for once, yeah?" Mick looked sadly at me. "Friends?" He held out a hand.

I pushed away his hand and hugged him tightly, murmuring in his ear, "Friends."

We stood there for a few moments, and I wanted to hold onto him forever. No, not as my boyfriend, but as a friend that I might just lose forever.

Finally, he pulled away, looking deep into my eyes. It seemed like he was wishing that I told him I had made a mistake and that Jerome and I were just friends. But I knew I could never say that. Jerome was not _just_ a friend anymore.

"Bye Mick," I said softly.

"Bye Mara," he replied. Then, he turned to the door, opened it, and then walked out of Anubis House. He was out of my life, out into the world again. He could move on and find someone who would love him for who he was.

I stood there for another moment, absorbing the fact that Mick and I were broken up for good. Forever.

I moved to the doors that were now ajar after we had broken through them to tackle Nina and Fabian in a group hug. I strode through the doorway, seeing Jerome getting a drink from the snack table.*

He was talking to his dad, and he pointed over Jerome's shoulder, at me. Jerome moved to face me, putting his drink down on the table, a wide smile on his face.

I matched his smile, hurrying toward him and throwing my arms around him. He spun me around, _literally_ sweeping me off of my feet, and I protested, "Jerome! Put me down; we might break something!"

Jerome finally put me down, his eyes shimmering with happiness. "Oh, Mara. Always the one who's got to ruin all of the fun, hmm?"

I scoffed, giving him a hit on the shoulder. "Hey," I argued. "I do not ruin all of the fun."

"But that's what I love about you," Jerome finished.

I wasn't sure if he meant love as in he "I love you"-loved me, but at the moment it didn't seem to matter. I gave him another kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck, and just feeling completely happy.

"Whoa, there," I heard Poppy say, her voice sounding uncomfortable. Right. Jerome and I had been kissing for a bit too long; that must have been why I was running out of breath. I broke away from him, biting my lip as my face reddened from embarrassment.

"Poopy, did you really have to ruin the moment?" Jerome asked.

"Only when it starts to be awkward, Gerbil,"* Poppy retorted.

I glanced between them, shaking my head. Some things would never change.

But I suppose that was for the best. As Jerome twirled me across the dance floor, I pondered what had just happened today.

Mr. Clarke had gotten out of prison today, a true cause for celebration, and I noted that Poppy couldn't stop grinning. Jerome had finally come back to Anubis House after finding his dad's gem, hopefully needing to search for it for the last time. I had also had to break up with Mick, and we probably wouldn't be seeing each other any time soon.

But, I guess, in the end, it did not matter how many breaths we took, how many bad things happened - all that mattered were how many moments that took our breath away.* All we could do was forget the past, live in the present, and look toward the future.

* * *

><p>First *: Why is it called a snack table if there are also drinks on them...?<p>

Second *: Not sure if Poppy means a legitimate gerbil, as in the furry creature, or "gerbil" with a J. So I just wrote "Gerbil."

Third *: It's a quote by Shing Xiong, though the words didn't fit in the context of the story, so I tweaked it a bit. Just wanted to give the actual speaker, of the quote that I changed, the credit he deserves.

I will be writing another on Fabina, so stay tuned/waiting for the next one!

~Ary

PS: I almost forgot. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I lied... This isn't a Fabina one, nor is the next one. This is a tiny bit Amfie, but not much... Mostly Alfie's POV of what happened afterwards, and I couldn't really figure out how to add in Amfie... Sorry to disappoint. ):

* * *

><p>-Alfie's POV-<p>

I glanced down, staring at the very powerful Mask of Anubis, the real one, and saw the gem still in the center between the eyeholes. I lowered my hand cautiously, wondering if it was going to breathe fire at me or turn to ice before my very eyes. But it remained the same as I plucked it from its position, watching the Mask change and lose its power.

I chuckled, looking at the little purple gem. I wondered why on earth Robert Frobisher-Smythe would put so much power into such a tiny thing. I shrugged off the thoughts and muttered, "I know where this belongs."

About to give it to my roommate, I realized I had no idea where he was. "Hey, where's Jerome?" I asked, glancing around.

I heard someone say, "I don't know."

He was nowhere to be found. Maybe he'd gone back to the house for the Exhibition party? I stared down at Jerome's father's gem, tracing its little ridges with my finger, while I walked around idly. Hearing a heavy sigh, I lifted my head to see Amber facing me, appearing as though she needed to get something off of her chest.

"So, you were pretty brave today, Alfie," Amber stated.

"I know," I replied. Turning to the gem once more, I decided to just go and do it. The worst she could do was say no. I began, "Um, maybe 'Amfie' does have a certain ring to it."

"I think you mean 'Alber'?" Amber argued.

"Although I may have certain conditions . . ." I began, but she interrupted me.

"_You_ have certain conditions?" she protested. I raised my eyebrows at her, keying her in to what I was hinting at. Amber caught on, and took a deep breath, murmuring to herself, "And I'm calm."

Another deep breath. "Okay, let's hear them," she said. She put an arm around my shoulders, propelling me towards the other side of the room.

"For starters, I was thinking of matching monster masks," I listed off.

"What?" Amber exclaimed, sounding horrified.

I laughed and shook my head. "It was a joke, Amber," I said. We climbed the stairs, toward the second floor of the library.

"Oh." She smacked my shoulder. "Not funny, Alfie."

I was about to say something, but I heard Nina say, "You knew it would happen to Rufus when he put on that mask. Didn't you?"

We both froze. Crouching down, we hid behind the banisters, watching the scene. Nina and Victor were talking, something about Rufus, and the mask.

I glanced at Amber and put a finger to my lips, in a silent motion of "be quiet." I waved my hand, telling her to follow, and on all fours, I began to creep toward the staircase. Nina began to talk about Victor's father, for some reason, and I crawled down the stairs, one step at a time.

When I was at the bottom step, I turned back to Amber and nodded my head. She began to go down the steps as I hit the floorboards. I raised my head to make sure that Victor wasn't going to see us, and he had his head in his hands. His shoulders were shaking, and soft noises were coming from him. Was he crying?

I didn't even know Victor could cry. I always thought he was an alien . . . Well, then again, aliens don't cry, so that rules out my list of creatures that Victor might be. I mentally checked that off of the long list.

Yep, next up: vampire. Victor was a vampire; a creepy one like Dracula, not one of those sparkly vampires like that Robert Pattinson guy that Joy was obsessed with.

I stood up slowly, and saw over my shoulder that Amber was now standing up, with her heels in one hand. We both tip-toed to the door, and I noticed Victor clutching a ring in his hand. He was crying over a ring? Wow, never knew Victor would be so emotional over jewelry, of all things.

I gripped the doorknob, turning it slowly and opening it up. I waited until Amber was through the door to gently close it. Amber slipped on her heels and we ran back to the house.

When we were about three houses away, with stitches in our sides, I had to stop running to catch my breath. I heard her footsteps stop, and ragged breathing, probably coming from her.

"You okay?" I panted, cutting her a sideways glance.

She nodded as she tried to regain normal breathing. I bent down, hands on my knees and tried to slow down my fast heartbeat. I whirled around when I hear Amber's scream.

"What?" I exclaimed, grasping her forearms and looking for any sign of injury.

There was nothing wrong with her, that wasn't the problem. "Ugh, I am so sweaty!" Amber whined.

I groaned, but a bit happier that she was worrying over that, rather than complain about a broken heel or something. If she had done something to her shoe, guess who would have to replace those expensive things? Yep: me.

I rolled my eyes at her complaint. "That's the problem?"

"You have no idea how terrible I look! This is why I don't like running!"

"Amber," I chided. "Don't worry, you can change when we get back." I stood up straight and offered her my hand.

"True," she admitted. "Okay, let's go. I need to get out of these gross clothes. And you should change, too. Not only is that shirt sweaty but it is not suited for a party."

And I replied with another eye roll, but added an "Fine." And we continued on toward the house, to the house and whatever crazy things Amber had planned for the party.

* * *

><p>The next one is still going to be Alfie's POV, but it's what happened when Alfie and Mick saw Jerome and Mara kissing. Sorry, these two are going to be mostly humor and some drama. (Mick's true nature is revealed in the next one! O_O)<p>

Sorry it's been so long... I've been really MIA lately, mainly because I was studying for my permit test (passed with a 92% :D) and I just needed a few days to relax. Plus, my computer wasn't working for an entire day... (it wouldn't turn on or off or do anything!)

Please review!

~Ary


	3. Chapter 3

This is a bit longer than the one before... But I was writing the next one ahead of time (Fabina, if you want to know) and it seems that each of these couple things are going to be going in pairs, so there are two Alfie pieces, going to be two Fabina parts, and MAYBE two MickxJoy parts. Don't worry about Jara, I'll end this set of stories with a ficlet of them. :D

Again, this next story is just humor and not really coupley. Oh, and I'm implying MickxJoy in here, and I have nothing against Mick, but he has been a bit of a player in the past, so that's the angle I took with this part.

* * *

><p>-Alfie POV-<p>

Before I entered the sitting room, Amber pulled me to the side, by the arm, and demanded, "Alfie, give me your amulet."

"I-I- Why?" I asked.

"Because I need to put it in our 'Amfie' scrapbook. Duh," Amber replied.

I gave her a wry smile. "I thought you said it was 'Alber.'"

She smacked my shoulder, but let a small smile slip out. "Just give me the amulet."

"But isn't it supposed to go down to the cellar, back into Robert's study or something?"

"No. _Finders keepers_, remember?" I gave her a look, and she appeared confused at my expression. "What?"

"You don't think Robert is going to come back as a scary ghost, like Senkhara, and haunt us until we give the amulets back? Oooh!" I waved my hands in front of her face and Amber actually paled.

"Oh my gosh. What if he _does_?" she exclaimed.

"It was a joke, Ambs," I explained.

"No, it could happen!" she insisted. "Come on, we need to find Nina and ask her about it." She pulled me, again by the arm, as she rushed upstairs, me stumbling behind her.

When we got to her and Nina's door, Amber knocked softly and Nina answered with a "Come in." Amber released my arm, going inside the room, and when I was about to follow, she held up a hand.

"Nope. Just give me your amulet. I have to get Nina and myself ready for the party, and-"

"Yep, I don't want to see Nina's hair being pulled out by the roots," I finished for her, handing her the amulet.

I walked into the sitting room in my clean shirt and scanned the crowd for Jerome. I saw my roomie talking to Mara, and I withdrew my hand from my pocket, twirling the gem between my fingertips.

I hurried toward him, saying, "You are amazing." Jerome turned to me, a look of confusion on his face. "_How_ were you able to get this away from you-know-who?" I shook my head in disbelief with a grin on my face.

Jerome still had that look of surprise on his face, his eyes locked on the gem in my hand. He took the gem from my hand while I added, "Your dad's going to be so proud of you."

His voice was a little choked-up as he said, "Thank you." He nodded earnestly. "Seriously." But then he looked wistfully away, putting in, "But I don't think so."

I tilted my head in confusion, following his line of vision. There was Mara, and I realized that I had probably ruined some moment between the two of them.

"O-Oh!" I glanced between the two of them, and laughed awkwardly, saying, "I'll, uh- Hey, look. Food."

I moved away from them, toward the snack table, so they could continue their little lovefest without me. I eyed an icing-lathered, doughnut-looking thing, and was about to pick it up when Miss Valentine slapped my hand away.

"Ow!" I said, rubbing the top of my hand. I looked at her incredulously, I thought it was illegal to hit kids nowadays.

"Ah-ah, Alfie. If anyone's getting that last sweet, it's going to be me." And she plucked the doughnut-looking thing from the silver tray it was on, the delicious icing trailing down her fingers as she bit into it.

"Aww," I whined, seeing that all that was left on the tray was a circle of gooey, silver icing.

I stuck my hands in my pockets and went over to the window, leaning against the nearest wall while i mourned the loss of my doughnut-looking thing.

_It looked so good_, I thought to myself. _With the frosting and the fact that it was a doughnut and . . ._

I lifted my head to see Jerome and Mara talking really close together and raised my eyebrows. Then, I saw Mick come into the room, and I bounded toward him, about to say hi.

Mick had a heart-broken expression on his face, and I spotted Jerome and Mara kissing in front of us. I winced, feeling sorry for Mick. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder and steering him away from the sight of his girlfriend kissing his least-favorite person.

When we reached the snack table, I put my hands on both of his shoulders, making him face me. "You okay?" I asked.

"How do you think I feel?" he scoffed, shrugging off my hand and storming away.

"Mick. C'mon, don't go on a crazy rampage or something," I said, moving toward him.

"Why does everyone think I'm going to go crazy every time something happens?" Mick asked.

"Because you do?" I put in.

He narrowed his eyes at me and I raised my hands up in surrender. "I'm not the bad guy here!" I insisted.

Mick shook his head at me, and saw something that made his eyes widen. I looked where he was staring and saw Joy and Fabian dancing. That might cause some "Fabina" drama . . .

I peered over my shoulder and glimpsed Mara attempting to dance to the music and laughed. I wasn't alone; I also saw Jerome trying to stifle his laughs, even though he was dancing just as badly.

"Can you believe-" I started, but then realized that Mick wasn't listening. He was staring at Joy.

I nudged him, making him look at me. "Do you like her?" I inquired, pointing at Joy who was walking towards the door with Fabian.

"Wh- Well, I-" Mick stammered.

"You do, don't you? Talk about a rebound, dude," I said, a little disgusted that he just liked going from girl to girl to girl. Did he even like Mara in the first place, or was she just there for body warmth?

"Hey, hey. No, I was just looking at Fabian and Joy dancing together, okay?" Mick explained.

I nodded, but I still didn't believe him. I did not have time to dwell on my thoughts, because Amber appeared in front of us in her clean party outfit.

She beamed at him. "Mick! Hi," she said, hugging him.

"Hey Amber," Mick said, returning the embrace.

"Okay, guys. I have a plan," Amber said. "Find the rest of the house and meet me at the doors."

"Actually, I have to go meet my dad-" Mick began.

"Don't you dare walk through those closed doors!" Amber hissed, gesturing to the set of doors leading to the corridor.

"Okay, then I'll go through the kitchen-"

"Do _not_ ruin Fabina's moment or I will personally make sure you go home to Australia in a matchbox!" Amber threatened.

Mick's eyes widened in surprise. "I-I'll go help Trudy in the kitchen, then," he said, weaving through the dancing crowd and going into the kitchen.

"I'll make sure that a slow song is playing for them," Amber said calmly, moving toward the DJ in the corner of the room.

I stopped her with a hand on her arm. "Wait, would you actually ship him home in a matchbox?"

She gave me a look, making me grin. "_Of course_ I would. You do not want to mess with me when I'm getting Fabina back together."

* * *

><p>Love ending stories with an Amber line. (: I honestly couldn't think of one until late last night...<p>

By the way, updates will be more infrequent than they already have been, since school starts tomorrow... Ugh...

Thank you all for the reviews, Favorites, and Story Alerts!

~Ary

PS: Oh, and if you could, please review? :3


	4. Chapter 4

First part of the Fabina section! Minor Fabina, and I may actually do three parts, because of all the couples I've written, I think I'm the best at Fabina... Plus the Fabina plot bunnies are breeding and now have way too many babies, and I'm trying to separate them, but they keep hopping away from me!

So there is a real possibility of having three parts. Just an FYI. (:

* * *

><p>-Nina's POV-<p>

I opened the door of Anubis House and entered the corridor, already hearing catchy dance music thundering through the house. Before going in, I decided to put my amulet upstairs in my room, because no one really needed to be reminded about what just happened in the library.

I ascended the stairs, going down the hall into my and Amber's room. I entered the room, and waves of memories from this year washing over me.

This was where all of the Sibuna meetings were held. This was the center of all of our adventures. This was where I talked to Fabian about our hectic relationship during the crazy drama we faced this year.

I shook those thoughts away and pulled off the amulet from around my neck. I gazed at it, wondering where would be a good place to put it. The cellar? Someone would see me and wonder what I was doing. The attic? Again, someone could see me, plus that was Vera's room and there was no assurance that she was at the party and not in her room.

I decided to just hide it in my pillowcase and deal with it later. I picked up my hairbrush from the drawer in my side table and began to brush my hair, trying to take out the natural tangles of my frizzy locks so that it looked decent when I went down to the party.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door, and I replied, "Come in."

It was Amber, of course, and she barged in, stopping someone from coming into the room with a hand up.

Amber said, "Nope. Just give me your amulet. I have to get Nina and myself ready for the party, and-"

"Yep, I don't want to see Nina's hair being pulled out by the roots," Alfie's voice said from the other side of the door. I cringed at the thought of Amber yanking her brush through my hair, and continued to detangle my hair's many knots.

My blonde roommate shut the door, holding Alfie's amulet in hand. She slipped off her own amulet and placed both nicely on her vanity table. Then, she spun around to face me.

"Okay, Nina. Time to get you ready for a party," she announced.

"I can't go like this?" I asked, glancing down at my outfit.

"No. It's not cute enough. Come on, let me find you something to wear . . . I knew that shopping trip last week would pay off," Amber said. She went over to my wardrobe and began to sift through the hangers of clothing.

I sighed, leaning my head against my headboard. I didn't know what else to do except to hope that Amber would not care about my hair being messy and just fix my outfit. I tried to get through the last few knots at the ends of my hair while Amber seemed to be zooming around like a firecracker.

Finally, she stopped, and had a few hangers in hand. She revealed them with a flourish, gesturing to the floral-print, yellow dress that she was forcing me into, along with a pair of light brown heels and a matching, cropped cargo jacket.

I raised my eyebrows. It wasn't as bad as I had thought it was going to be; I honestly had thought that she was going to force me into some sort of bright pink and orange attire, which was really not my style.

"Now what to do with your hair," she mused.

I paled. "Amber, please don't try to make it look fancy or something by attempting to straighten it or something," I started.

"Nina, Nina, Nina. I know you well enough that you would probably kill me if I tried any of that, so I won't. Let's just fix it a little bit," she said.

Amber did exactly what I had hoped for. She just brushed my hair out and fanned it over my shoulders. She also adjusted my makeup to bring out my eyes more and to coincide with my outfit's color scheme.

"I'll be right back," I said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Amber asked, sounding curious.

"Just to the bathroom. I just need a moment for myself," I answered.

"Oh, okay. Well, don't go downstairs yet, okay?" Amber said softly. She seemed to understand that I just wanted to be alone for a minute to try to absorb the events of today.

I walked out of the room, but she called to me, "And don't start crying and ruin the pretty makeup I did for you!"

I laughed and rolled my eyes as I made my way over to the bathroom, closing the door behind me so I could truly be alone.

I slumped onto the toilet seat, sighing heavily. I kneaded my eyes with the heels of my hands, finally feeling the exhaustion that today caused sink in; I knew that tonight I was seriously going to need to get a good, long sleep.

I put a hand to my neck and felt the familiar chain of the Eye of Horus necklace that I always wore. I pulled out the locket, staring at its wood grain and red gem in the center.

I closed my eyes, sighing softly. The image of Sarah's face smiling at me shone beneath my eyelids, and she seemed to be telling me that she was proud of what I've done, that I have not failed at being the Chosen One.

I opened my eyes again and traced my thumb over the edges of the locket, feeling the clasp that would open it up. I lifted the lid of the Eye of Horus locket, unveiling a photo of a woman with long hair like mine, and, as Fabian would say, "the same pretty eyes."

I rolled my eyes at the memory, but I also felt myself blush a little. I had no idea about my relationship with Fabian, or even if we would get back together by the end of the year. Today was one of the last days of the year, and after this day, there was hours of packing and flying home to do: no time to rebuild a relationship; if there was any day to get back together, it was today.

I returned my gaze to the woman in the photo, and shook my head, a doubtful expression on my face. _That did not look like me, she was too pretty, and she had nicer hair than mine_, I told myself, closing the locket and hiding the photo from sight.

_It's got to be you. It's got the same pretty eyes,_ Fabian's voice echoed in my mind, making another smile grace my lips.

So many memories. So many good times.

A knock on the door made me jump. I quickly tucked the locket back under my shirt, and then got up to open the door.

There was Amber, staring at me with a worried expression. She had already changed into a new, clean outfit aptly-suited for a party: a pink blouse with a black, floral-print skirt, and a pair of beige heels.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I nodded, a wistful look on my face. "Just remembering."

* * *

><p>Now, sorry for the delay, I started school again and am just readjusting to school life after two sweet weeks of break.<p>

Please review? There was only one review last chapter... from MiaAndOak, to whom this part is dedicated to, by the way. So please...review?

~Ary


	5. Chapter 5

Part 2 of the Fabina Tales! :D Sorry I've been so MIA lately... Hm, I say that in a lot of my fics... I'm not very consistent, am I? (Don't answer that.)

If you want to see my review on The Hunger Games movie, go to my profile and check it out! It should be up by tomorrow morning. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>-Nina's POV-<p>

Amber did one last check of everything and then went down the hall first. I followed her, curious as to what was her hurry. Then, I figured out what it was.

When I made my way to the top of the stairs, I saw Gran and Trudy at the door to the living room, and Joy standing by the doorway. I still wasn't sure how I felt about Joy - were we friends now that she had saved me and Sibuna, or were we still "frenemies" that were fighting over the same guy? I guess right now we were friends, since she was smiling when she saw me and Amber and had urged _him_ to walk over here.

But the best thing I noticed when I entered the hallway was Fabian grinning up at me; I felt a few butterflies flutter in the pit of my stomach.

"Nina," he greeted me with a nod.

I smiled back, about to reply, when Amber said, "Okay, wait."

We all stared at her as she slowly descended the stairs, her hands up in surrender as if she was making her way through a crossfire. "Wait," she said as she made it down to the floor of the hallway. I spotted Fabian turn and shake his head at Amber, but the smile was still in place.

When she arrived at the doors, everyone who had watched the scene began to hurry backwards, away from the doors. Amber closed them, leaving only room for her face as she said, "I'm clear!" and then she shut the doors, leaving us with pretty much complete privacy.

I laughed softly, glad that we could finally have a moment together. Fabian beamed at me, and all of a sudden, a slow song began to play.

Fabian offered a hand in a chivalrous manner and I nodded, taking his hand and being pulled into his arms. He let his hands sit on my waist, while mine were behind his neck, and we just stared into each other's eyes for the longest time.

I actually tuned in to the lyrics of the song, and it was my exact feelings on my relationship with Fabian.

Now I had no doubt that this was Amber's doing.

"I've - been thinking," Fabian said softly to me. I inclined my head in confusion, wondering what he was getting at.

"We got it all wrong." He shook his head, like his words were the most ridiculous ideas. "Breaking up, and stuff."

I felt my heart hammering in my chest, my mind whirling with questions. Did he really mean it all? Has the problem with this relationship just been that it has been messed up? Should we start over? But his next sentence made my breath catch in my throat.

"You know you're the one, right?" he whispered.

"The Chosen One," I replied with a small smile.

He shrugged. "Well, my Chosen One."

I felt myself blush as I got lost in his blue eyes. I started leaning toward him, and I really didn't know what I was doing until he met me in the middle with a soft kiss.

I closed my eyes and embraced the moment, the feeling of being content and complete, when - of course - our moment was ruined by a familiar shout of joy.

"Yay!" Amber squealed, and Fabian and I broke apart quickly, both blushing and both a little mad that this perfect moment was shattered.

But I wasn't angry for too long, since the doors burst open and out came all of our housemates. Joy flung her arms around me, apparently glad that Fabina was back on, and Amber had her arms around both me and Fabian; Alfie and Mara were on either sides of us with Jerome, Eddie, and Patricia at our backs.

I couldn't stop smiling, and all of the annoyance that I had had before was dissipated to be replaced by a bit of fearlessness.

I knew that as long as I had my housemates by my side, I would never be depressed or angry for long; they wouldn't allow it. And I wasn't sure who was hugging me and who was cheering, but I did know that I was happy.

. . .

When the crowd began to scatter, I pulled Fabian up to my room, both of us laughing at our goofy housemates below us.

I closed the door behind us, my laughing beginning to subside. I sat on my bed, all of the bubbly energy that I had had downstairs completely dissipating. He leaned against the door, both of us avoiding each other's glances. We waited in silence for a moment, neither of us wanting to start the conversation. He stared quietly at me, waiting for me to make the first move. So, I decided to cut to the chase and ask him what's really been on my mind.

"Are we Fabina now?" I murmured, looking down at my hands curled in my lap.

"We don't have to be," he said, and by the sound of the mattress sagging to my left, he had sat on the bed beside me. I felt myself burn with chagrin, scolding myself for kissing him when he was clearly not interested.

Then, my mind betrayed me, taking a different side of the argument. Why did he call me "_his_ Chosen One," if he's not interested? I mean, he offered to dance so that must mean something.

His next words stopped my internal dialogue in its tracks. "But we can be Fabian and Nina again, if you want."

I turned to him, my eyes shining with hope. "Really?"

"Listen, Nina. I want to just clear this entire thing from our minds, to start with a fresh slate. There's been too much drama surrounding us, and now that the holidays our coming up, I thought that maybe we could just start over."

"I would love that," I whispered.

"Would you would consider going out with me?" he asked softly.

I shook my head slightly, stunned that he would even ask such a question. "Of course," I said, throwing my arms around him and hugging the life out of him.

"Th-That's a y-yes, right?" Fabian said, a little startled at my reaction.

"Yes, Fabian. A million times yes." I press my lips to his, feeling bliss and happiness and so many emotions that I have not felt since I was dating Fabian.

A happy ending to this year. This was really my happy ending. And not even Amber ruined this perfect moment.

* * *

><p>So, um, guys? Again, received very few reviews... But I'm not going to ramble on about begging for reviews, so I'll just say please review!<p>

~Ary

PS: Next, is going to be MickxJoy, or Alfie talking to Jerome's father, or maybe Peddie... Hmm, so many to choose from. Review and tell me which one you want! (:


	6. Chapter 6

Finally, after so long - 3 weeks - I am back! Here is the Peddie chapter that I sort of promised... I am also going to be submitting a Neddie story soon! But, as usual, the homework and dance is always conflicting with the writing time. And then, other times, I am just too tired to write or have no drive.

Enough talking from me, onward to the story! (Takes place after Eddie talks to his dad about being the Osirian.)

* * *

><p>"Still can't dance, hmm, Yacker?" Eddie says, spinning his girlfriend as they move around the tiny dance floor set up in Anubis House.<p>

"Like you're doing any better," Patricia scoffs, but a small smile tugs at her lips.

"Well, I _am_ leading," he retorts, earning himself a slap on the arm by Patricia.

"Guys, Amber's planning a sabotage," Joy says, coming out of nowhere and touching their shoulders.

They turn to her in confusion. "Who are we sabotaging?" Patricia asks, already okay with the idea.

Eddie nods, adding, "And when?"

Joy raises her eyebrows at the two in front of her. "Nina and Fabian - corridor - one minute."

"And you're okay with that?" Eddie asks, eyebrows raised.

"Of course I am." Joy says, a bit too quickly for Patricia's liking. She then marches off toward Jerome and Mara, who are now chatting excitedly in the corner. Patricia makes a mental note to ask her roommate about that later in their room, when the only one who can hear them talking is Mara.

"Should we go over there?" Eddie asks.

She bites back a retort - "No, we should stay here, attempting to dance, while the perfect moment to embarrass Fabian and Nina just slips by us" - thinking that she has insulted him enough for one night.

He grins, saying, "No snarky reply? You feeling okay?"

"Just a little dizzy after you spun me in circles with your terrible dancing," Patricia says, glad to let out one last retort for the night.

Eddie laughs, but clasps her hand as they walk toward the closed double doors that lead into the hallway. Amber beckons them closer, but puts a finger to her lips in a command of "be quiet."

She opens the door a crack, peering at "Fabina." Patricia is able to peek over Amber's blonde hair, and everyone's favorite couple snogging.

Apparently, that is the cue for Amber, because she squeals, "Yay!", and thrusts open the doors to allow all of Anubis House to run at Fabian and Nina, who appear to be startled at the entrance. They are attacked with hugs, still trying to recover from their surprise attack.

But after a few moments, the housemates begin to disperse into their own places, since the party seems to be drawing to a close. Patricia takes Eddie's hand, pulling him out onto the porch, and closing the door on the slowly diminishing music of the party.

In the cool night air, a soft zephyr is blowing from the south, signaling that summer has finally come. The wind flutters Patricia's hair in the breeze, fanning the crimson locks around her face in a halo of red.

"So, what are you doing this summer?" Patricia whispers into the darkness, not facing Eddie.

"Probably just staying at my dad's for a little bit, but mostly in America with my mom," Eddie says, not looking at Patricia, either. "What about you?"

"At my mum's, for most of the summer. Being bored out of my mind with nothing to do but wait until the next school year for my parents to send me back here." Patricia's voice breaks softly at the end, and she closes her eyes for a moment to clear away her cluttered thoughts and emotions.

Eddie glances at her from the corner of his eye, but says nothing and looks up at the sky, covered in millions of twinkling stars. Silence surrounds them, wrapping the two in a thick layer of quiet, only disturbed by the light rustling of the leaves in the trees around the house.

"What's going to happen?" Patricia asks, more to herself than to him.

"To the world in December? I don't know. The Mayans weren't very specific. It could be anything-" he begins to say.

She drops his hand and hits him on the arm as he laughs. "That's not what I meant!" she exclaims. Eddie is still chuckling and shaking his head, irritating Patricia. She is really annoyed that he is not taking her seriously.

"I'm serious, Eddie."

He looks at her, his expression still alight with laughter, seeing her solemn expression. His face becomes somber. He takes her hand again, saying, "Sorry, sorry. I'm serious."

"What's going to happen?" Patricia repeats.

"When?"

"This summer. Are we still going to be . . . I mean, are we going to still be . . . whatever this is?" She gestures between the two of them, their interlocked hands.

He begins to absently rub the top of her hand with his thumb. "What are we?"

"I dunno," she mumbles to herself.

"Mm," he says distractedly.

She sneaks a look at him. He is still staring up at the sky, as if searching for answers in the sky, like the stars will align and create a message that will reply to his questions.

"I mean, we've kissed. We hung out, and . . ." She takes a deep breath. "Listen, okay?"

Patricia turns to him, squeezing his hand to make him look at her. His brown eyes are so understanding, but full of confusion, too. He wants an answer that she doesn't know if she can give.

"I-I like you. A lot, okay?" She looks down, feeling a bit embarrassed that she admitted it. Even though she has told him this before, it seems that in the night air, alone, it is a secret that has been brought up anew. This time, it feels more personal, and real.

"Patricia," he starts. She braces herself for some sort of rejection, maybe a "this has been nice, but we should be friends" speech that she has heard several times already. But his words shock her beyond belief, and she just stares at him for the longest time.

"I like you, too. I mean, I really like you. I don't want, whatever this is, whatever we are . . . I don't really want it to end."

"Really?" she asks in a faint whisper.

He presents his signature smirk, but instead of being cocky or arrogant, he looks more amused than anything. "What, you'd think I'd open up to you and not mean it?"

"Yeah," Patricia says, a smile gracing her lips.

"Thanks. Glad you believe in me," he replies sarcastically.

"No problem." But Patricia gives him a quick, but very nice kiss on the lips, startling him.

"What was that for?" he asks, sounding dazed.

She grins, appreciating the fact that her kisses make him sound dazed. "It's just for, everything."

He raises an eyebrow, but she hits him on the arm. "I don't know how to describe it, but you know what I mean!"

"Yeah, I do. But hey, this sounds like a goodbye, and we still have a few days before we both leave! What, wanna get rid of me that fast, Yacker?"

"No, and would you stop calling me that?" she says. But then she hugs him, glad that they do have those few days left before they have to leave and not see each other in person for the entire summer.

"Nope. I'll never stop calling you that, because then I wouldn't be Eddie, would I?" he asks in her ear.

"No. You wouldn't," Patricia replies, a smile once again appearing on her face.

* * *

><p>There it is. Hope you liked it, because it took a lot to write that terrible chapter... -sigh- Anyway, please review, even though I don't deserve it because I have been a terrible author who never updates her stories...<p>

Oh, and let me know what you think about Friday the 13th, whether you think it's just superstition or an unlucky day? I personally think that it has more of a chance of becoming a crappy day in comparison to the other 364/365 days of the year...

~Ary


End file.
